1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to interposers for use in chip-scale packages (CSPs), including ball grid array (BGA) packages. Particularly, the present invention relates to interposers that include upwardly protruding dams configured to laterally confine encapsulant material over a specified area of the interposer. The invention also relates to semiconductor device packages including the interposers and to methods of fabricating the upwardly protruding dams, the interposers, and assemblies including the interposers.